


In Sheer Silence

by Penguiduck



Series: The Fire Emblem Collection [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: You are a devout member of the Dawn Brigade, one of those who wishes for nothing more than Daein's liberation from the clutches of the corrupt Begnion. As Micaiah leads your group through the desert in an effort to find the rumored prince of Daein, you meet your first laguz -- the majestic Nailah, the elegant Rafiel and the mysterious Volug. You immediately develop a liking to Volug, despite his quiet ways...[Reader X Volug] A one-shot.
Relationships: Volug/Reader
Series: The Fire Emblem Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443868
Kudos: 21





	In Sheer Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So I started The Fire Emblem Collection well over ten years ago, a series of quality reader-inserts for one of my favorite video games. I've posted on a couple of other archives, but I figured that since Fire Emblem is popular here on AO3, I might as well add what I have here. I will be posting as time permits. These one-shots are fulfilled requests made by friends and fellow readers. **I am not openly taking requests right now, but I may in the future.** I will only take requests through my monthly raffle, which I've linked to below.
> 
> Obviously, my writing has improved and changed over the years, so some of my older works might not be as polished. Apologies. I don't have any intention of going back and editing, but I suppose anything is possible.
> 
> I would like to draw your attention to something I'm trying out to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/50634035). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! This will occur monthly.
> 
> This fic was written back in 2009. I LOVE Volug. He and Zihark are among my favorite units. <3
> 
> Please enjoy. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3

You flipped through the spell book incessantly, your eyes briefly touching the pages as you shut it. All of this studying was tedious -- who would have thought that Daein's liberation process would make you even more apt to studying? You whispered the spells in your head, knowing that if they weren't fully ingrained in your brain, you would be in a hell of a lot of trouble on the battlefield.

And it wasn't only you. Your teammates depended on your ability as a spell caster. If you weren't going to give it your all, then you would just be getting in their way. Besides, the others trained as well in their own arts. Outside the tent, you heard the clash of steel on steel as Edward and Nolan traded blows; the whiz and thud of Leonardo's arrows as they hit their mark; the faint murmuring of spells as Micaiah and Ilyana practiced their magic; the eerie hum of Laura's staff glowing; the swish in the air as Aran spun his lance; the clanking of Meg's heavy armor as she swung her sword.

"I wonder where Sothe went..." you said quiet to yourself, noting that the rogue had not been around for a while. 

On cue, you heard a thud behind you. At first you were startled, but Sothe's voice comforted you. "_____, how's the training?"

"Sothe!" you said. "It's coming along fairly... I know my spells aren't perfect yet, nor are they that strong, but I'm trying."

"You work hard. I know you've been training well. Besides, you're the only wind mage we've got; you're already considered the best."

You laughed. "Well, that just means that I'll have to work harder. You've only got one wind mage after all." You were proud to admit that you were one of the more diligent people in the group. While some of them sat and chatted in the middle of the night, you recited your spells until you wore your books out. Of course, this meant that the Dawn Brigade would have to buy more books for you, but they didn't seem to mind. With Sothe around, gold was rarely a shortage.

"Well, don't work too hard," Sothe replied. "We need you alert and ready on the battlefield, not a half-asleep zombie." He lifted his head. "Anyway, I saw these old ruins as I was out scouting the area. I think it would be best if we headed out and spent the night there."

"Good plan." Ruins, no matter how old, would provide you shelter from the elements. Besides, you were clearly tired of all this sand and wind. "I'll grab Micaiah."

* * *

"Yune!" Micaiah dashed after the orange bird as it flew into the ruins.

Everyone else appeared to be confused, though they turned to Sothe for further instructions. "Let's follow her," he said. "Who knows what will be lurking in this place?"

"Leave your baggage here," you volunteered. "You'll travel lighter. I'll stay here until you all return." The truth was that you doubted there would be any light in the ruins, and you wanted some more time to read over your books. It was decent deal, however, because you doubted that you would be able to summon up much wind in the corridors of the ruins anyhow. They would be fine without you.

Nolan nodded, tossing his rucksack onto the sand next to you. "We won't be too long." Luckily, the winds were not strong right now so the sand stood still under the warm afternoon sun.

You sat down on a nearby boulder, one of the many books in your hand. "Summoning wind in an enclosed area," you said to yourself as you read the title of the next chapter. "Hrm." This could be an important lesson to review.

And so you began.

* * *

They were in there for much longer than you had thought or hoped they would be. The sun was beginning to set, and not only was it dangerous to be out here alone, but it was also made you anxious. To be by yourself in a land where there was nothing but sand for as far as the eye could see? Yeah, that was a bit intimidating.

You were about to abandon the supplies to search for the others when you heard chatter coming from inside the ruins. In nearly no time at all, the Dawn Brigade emerged, looking rather exhausted, but all safe and sound.

"_____!" Micaiah called. "Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, but we ran into some trouble." She then motioned for three others to come forward. "But we've made some new friends too."

Three beings unlike any you had ever seen appeared. The one you noticed first was due to his white wings. He was tall with an elegant grace about him, like some magical aura that engulfed his entire body. It was safe for anyone to say that he was beautiful with a soft and gentle demeanor. 

The second was a woman... well, she was not beorc, you noticed. She was laguz and so was the one with white wings! Sothe had told you stories about them, how he had once fought beside the creatures. They fascinated you, although there were many who feared them. The woman laguz was nothing short of majestic, her lavender hair falling lazily into one eye. She was dressed in the strangest of clothing, made of lovely silks. 

The third and final newcomer was a shirtless man, surely a laguz as well. He was shirtless, revealing his well-toned chest, which utterly impressed you -- no other man you had ever seen had such a finely-muscled body. This man was handsome, his black hair hanging loosely around his dark, canine-like ears. Around his arms were marks that looked like tattoos -- the woman had them as well, so you could only assume that they came from the same tribe. Both of them also had long, flowing tails.

"Well met, beorc," the woman addressed. "I am Nailah, Queen of Hatari." She did nothing else, other than extend the short greeting and introduction. Although she didn't seem particularly social or friendly, she did not show any hostility either.

You nodded your head, something akin to a bow. She was royalty after all, yes? "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am _____."

She returned the gesture curtly. "This is my servant Volug, and this is Rafiel, one of the remaining of his kind. He is a prince of the heron tribe."

You said your hellos to the other two as well, receiving a warm smile from Rafiel, but absolutely nothing from Volug who simply spared you a passing glance. He didn't appear to be the talkative type, even less so than his queen.

"Now that we're all acquainted," Leonardo said. "We should set up camp for the night." He glanced at the sunset. "It's getting late, and the ruin's now safe to settle in." Later, he explained that they had found a gathering of laguz in the ruins who viciously attacked them. You were surprised that there would be laguz in this part of the world who went unnoticed, but you were happy that your companions were safe. It was a relieving fact.

With the help of the others, you pulled the supplies and baggage into the ruins. It was beautiful place; whatever little moonlight leaked through was illuminated by the piles of treasure that could be found. You thought it odd that such animal-like people would wish to hoard gold, but you supposed that there was a lot about laguz that you had yet to learn. There were oil lamps here, and they were lit for even more light.

As your exhausted companions lay down to sleep, you did what you always did. Removing the book you were reading this afternoon from the inside of your cloak, you began to study it.

Your back was toward one of the bright torches, giving you a good supply of light. Further in the darkness, where the others were sleeping, someone was watching you. You were so engrossed in your reading that you had hardly noticed him approach you. "[---insert ancient language---]." Turning around, you noticed that it was Volug who had spoken. The language you did not understand completely, but it was beautiful even as it left his lips. At least, your experience with magic allowed you to catch a few, stray words here and there. 

"Hello," you replied. "I'm sorry... I don't understand you very well." There was a language barrier, though you were sure that he would have comprehended you, since he seemed to respond to Queen Nailah's orders in the common tongue quite well. You shut your book, giving him your full attention.

He glanced at you and then nodded toward the darkness where everyone else was currently sleeping. 

"Ohhh," you said, finally understand what he was hinting at. "I'm not tired yet. I'll go to bed as soon as I feel like I'll be able to fall asleep quickly. It's what I usually do. Besides, I have this to occupy me with." You held up the book.

Volug reached forward and ran his hand across the cover of the spell book. "[---insert ancient language---]?"

"It's a book of spells, also called a tome," you explained, opening it for him and turning it so that he could see. Standing up, you let him glance over your shoulder as you flipped through the many pages. "I don't know if the laguz perform magic or read, but this is how we beorc learn to use spells. It's written in what we call the ancient language. It's what you speak, isn't it?"

He nodded, but said nothing, instead raising his eyebrow as if to keep you guessing.

"It can be confusing," you laughed. "It just takes some getting used to. I've been doing this for years so I've read many of these tomes in my life time. It's absolutely fascinating to study magic, you know."

More words tumbled from his mouth. You still didn't understand much of it, but you loved to listen. Volug's words were smooth and calm, like a low baritone with the most graceful of qualities. He glanced at the group of sleeping people. "[---insert ancient language---]." He then left, the darkness enveloping his body as he headed back toward Nailah and Rafiel. 

You watched him leave, curious at why he had approached you. Perhaps he was merely curious as well? There was the chance that he had never met beorc before, and your group was the first one consisting of beorc that he had ever seen. Indeed, that would arouse many questions in any being.

* * *

The next day, your company left early, stepping from the ruins and into the bright desert sun. You weren't sure what to expect -- all you knew was that you were searching for the prince of the Daein who was rumored to have gathered forces in the desert. The Dawn Brigade was very interested in searching for this noble in hopes of rallying their forces and freeing Daein from the clutches of Begnion.

It would most definitely be challenging, for Begnion was strong and determined to keep a firm grip upon Daein. However, with Micaiah guiding the Dawn Brigade, you had yet to lose a battle against the empire. You trusted her commanding hand and her ability to predict future events. That was why you were here. You fought for a cause that you believed in, under someone who was fully capable of defending Daein.

To your dismay, Nailah and Rafiel left the party, thinking that the presence of laguz would only cripple the situation more. Typically, people of Daein did not like laguz. You would miss them... still, Volug remained as a "dog" by Micaiah's side to protect her from any harm. It was Queen Nailah who had relinquished her servant to help your cause. For that, you were grateful.

Nailah and Rafiel soon departed, not permanently, but they remained a distance from your party so that their presences would not disrupt the people of Daein. A tinge of sorrow flowed through you as they disappeared into the desert. You had little time to think about this situation, however. There was apparently a fort up ahead, Volug indicated, and there were many, many people gathered. Quickly, your group rushed to this place, realizing that what he had said was entirely true.

In the distance, you could see a large fort with several people standing outside as though guarding it with their lives. There was also a large amount of soldiers, most likely the enemy, surrounding the fort. Sothe's eyes widened, and he said that he might have recognized these people defending the fort, which only gave the Dawn Brigade more reason to intervene.

You rushed forward, following Micaiah's orders. Edward and Leonardo teamed up to surprise the many sword and axe-bearing soldiers. Meg and Aran quickly followed so that they could finish off the rest of the. Sothe, Micaiah and Ilyana raced upon a particularly high platform, where they pelted knives and magical attacks at unsuspecting enemies. Nolan remained where the party had begun so that he could fend off any soldiers who had rushed to aid the others. Laura dashed back and forth, healing those who had suffered from injuries.

Meanwhile, Volug, in his shifted form, and you ran ahead of everyone else, heading toward the fort where you could help the three who were defending the gates. There were several fire mages out here, and you were assigned by Micaiah to take them out so that Volug wouldn't be harmed by them. You had studied magic for so long that you were very resistant to enemy magic attacks.

You muttered a short spell, finishing off a fire mage in Volug's path way. He quickly rushed forward, sinking his sharp fangs into the throat of a soldier bearing a lance. Another man came up from behind him with another lance, but Volug was much too fast -- the wolf caught the weapon with his fangs, yanking it away and then tossing it to the ground. He then launched himself at the enemy. The soldier fell.

As another soldier ran toward the two of you, you summoned a razor-sharp gust of wind, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Volug delivered the finishing blow before his paws carried him swiftly to another soldier. Eventually, Edward and Leonardo arrived, helping the rest of you with the remaining invaders.

"Over here!" you called, as a group of soldiers caught you off guard. You attacked him with wind, and he sank to the ground. However, there were too many for you to handle on your own. You tried your best to fend them off, but one of the soldiers slashed at you with a sword, and you felt a searing pain in your back. This not an ordinary injury -- you had been hurt in battle before so you knew that this was something different. You stumbled onto your knees, a cry of pain escaping your lips.

Laura rushed to your side, raising her staff. The blood stopped flowing from the wound, but the pain remained, and it was now spreading through the rest of your body. "Poison..." the healer muttered worriedly. "Hold on, _____! We'll get you help soon." She obviously didn't have any antitoxin or a status-restoring staff. 

Between the Dawn Brigade and the others defending the fort, the enemy was soon defeated, much to your relief. You would be able to get the appropriate medical aid now. At this point, your comrades had gathered around you, murmuring among themselves about your condition. Your consciousness faded as the numbing pain overtook you...

* * *

When you awoke, a distinct scent dominated your senses. It was strange, nothing like you had smelled before; it didn't smell bad but it wasn't entirely pleasant either. In fact, it was very foreign with a slight tinge of familiarity. You shook your head, slowly opening your eyes. A dim light met your eyes, and you blinked several times for your vision to adjust. "Where am I..?" you whispered.

"[---insert ancient language---]."

You shook off any remaining weariness before addressing Volug. "I'm afraid I don't remember much," you admitted, sliding your legs off of the cot. You had been resting on your stomach. "I just remember being attacked from be-- ow!" As a streak of sharp pain ran down your back, you fell onto the cot again. You then realized that your torso was bound in soft bandages -- the wound had not completely healed.

Volug said nothing, although he slid closer into view, where your poor beorc eyes could make out his form in the darkness.

"Volug, what is this smell?" you chanced to ask, knowing that you were in no condition to move right now. You wouldn't have been able to understand what he meant if you had asked about your health right now anyway so you decided to stick with something a bit more general.

He held out his hand -- in it was a small pouch. You curiously accepted it, propping yourself onto your elbows so that you could open it. Inside was a collection of strange herbs consisting of the same scent you had woken up to. You were trying to distract yourself with something so that the burning sensation along your back would fade away. "What exactly is this?" Scooping some of the crumbled herbs with two fingers, you studied them closer.

"It's known as olivi grass." Laura had slipped into the tent. "We didn't have any antitoxin so this was the next best thing." She gave you a warm smile. "Luckily, the olivi grass worked -- the poison has left your body. You can thank Volug for that later... but now, I'm here to heal up that wound on your back." She removed a healing staff from her robes.

Receiving a glance from the priestess, Volug left the tent as Laura removed your bandages with a skilled hand. You turned your head to see the diagonal gash of a cut across your back; you mentally winced. Blades were never something that you understood well. "What was Volug doing in here?"

Laura didn't take her eyes off of her work. "He was worried about you, I think. It's been about a day since you fell unconscious, and although he didn't say anything, he's just been waiting next to your cot. We figured that we needed someone to keep an eye on you until you woke anyway so I could look at the cut."

It hadn't occurred to you that he would be so concerned for your health and safety. You would have to thank him later. "How's it looking, Laura? Will I be able to walk?"

"Oh, you'll be perfectly fine, _____. I only left the wound open because I wanted to make sure that the olivi grass could negate the poison. It's ready to be healed now."

"I would like my back in one piece, thank you."

Laura laughed lightly. "Just a second." She murmured a spell, the staff beginning to glow in a pale, blue light. You felt a tingling sensation as the skin of your back was flooded with a soothing warmth. When the spell was finished, you felt no more pain. "There. Is that better?"

"Much," you replied, pushing yourself from the cot. As Laura helped you dress, you pressed her for information. "Where are we?"

"We're in the desert... the scenery hasn't changed much, but we did find Prince Pelleas." A broad smile was on her face as she delivered the news. This was what you had been searching for all these weeks.

You returned the happy gesture. "It's about time! I thought we'd never find him. Will we have the chance to meet him?" 

Laura led you through the tent flap. "I already did, but I'm sure Micaiah or Sothe will be willing to introduce you. Prince Pelleas' advisor gives me the creeps though... I don't know why, but I don't like him at all."

As the sunlight soaked your skin with warmth, you shook your head. It was nice being conscious again. "He can't be that bad if he's interested in Daein's liberation."

"We can only hope."

The priestess then left your side, and you had the chance to look around. Yes, you were still in the desert, but it seemed like much had changed. There were many, many tents pitched in the sand, all of them much grander than the ones you were used to. Hundreds of people were bustling among the narrow areas between the white tents -- soldiers, women, children, the elderly... all could be found here. Animals of all sorts roamed the place, some of them free to wander, others tied to stakes. The thick smell of dust hung in the air with the musk of sweat.

You were confused at this new sight, but you heard a bark. "Volug!" you cried, seeing the laguz in his half-shifted wolf form. He appeared from behind you, his head held high as he walked on all fours. "Can you take me to Micaiah and Sothe?"

He remained quiet, as dogs were supposed to be, but he turned in the opposite direction so you could only follow him.

As you walked besides him, you gazed at his grey body, a beautifully pelted shape. His muscles rippled as he moved, showing just how strong he was in battle. "I never got to thank you before..." you began. "...but thanks for staying with me. And for providing the olivi grass. I don't think I'd be alive without you."

Volug snorted, continuing along his way as though you hadn't said anything at all. Eventually, you saw Micaiah and Sothe in the distance. You waved at them, and they met you in the middle. At first, they asked about your condition, expressing their concern, but after finding out that you were fine, you began to talk about politics.

"I like Prince Pelleas," Micaiah declared. "He's a good person... I can sense it in his heart. There's nothing he wants more than to save Daein."

On the other hand, Sothe did not like the situation. "I'm all for liberating Daein, but this? It's risky, especially revealing the Dawn Brigade to Begnion so openly. Micaiah's nothing more than a figurehead, and I have a feeling that we're in for a lot of trouble."

"So who is this advisor? Laura told me about him, saying that he gives her the creeps." You were genuinely curious.

* * *

You met him. You didn't like him. And you knew for a fact that you were never going to like him. He was, as Laura had said, creepy and many other things. You could sense that he was the sinister type, the one who would stop at nothing to better his chances at obtaining his own desires. His eerie voice and his frightening laugh only added to your impression of him.

One other thing that you didn't like about him was the way he stared at Volug. He automatically knew that Volug was one of the laguz. You didn't understand how or why because people of Daein were usually very uneducated in his area, but Izuka managed to pinpoint Volug's race from the beginning. Luckily, he didn't chase the wolf away; in fact, he was quite happy that there was a laguz here for whatever reason, though that only escalated your suspicions.

Izuka immediately asked Micaiah to begin her work -- apparently he had appointed her as a leader in this Daein liberation war. Sothe vehemently opposed her decision, but he could do nothing to stop her. She had already accepted, meaning that the Dawn Brigade was pulled into this vortex of brutal war as well.

You were fine with that. This was what the Dawn Brigade had sought in the first place, and this was the chance that you had been waiting for. After all, your companions would not be able to liberate Daein on their own. They would need to help of Daein's prince and its citizens.

Meanwhile, as Micaiah and Sothe were discussing the next phase of strategy with Prince Pelleas, Izuka and the general, you and Volug sat near a well, the only source of water nearby. You had learned that while you were unconscious, the Dawn Brigade joined forces with Prince Pelleas' soldiers, and the entire group had moved from the fort and through the desert. Daein was planning to strike Begnion before it could do any more damage.

It wasn't going to be easy. Begnion was most definitely a force to be reckoned with, and Prince Pelleas' small forces would need a true leader to confront its enemies. Apparently, Izuka thought that this leader would be Micaiah. She had already done so much for Daein... the people trusted her. This was the way he would be able to rally the people for his cause, whatever it was.

"What the hell is he planning?" you muttered to yourself. Izuka did not, in the least, seem sincere about his motives. You didn't know what they were yet, but you were determined to find out. Your feelings toward Pelleas, at least, were somewhat neutral. It was just Izuka you didn't trust.

Volug said nothing. He lay still next to you in his wolven form, his lanky body spread out upon the cobblestones near the well. 

You basked in the noise. The campsite was bustling with people, mostly soldiers and mercenaries, and the well was a popular place since it provided the area with its life-saving fluid. Eventually, you and Volug moved to a quieter spot, a short way from the campsite. You couldn't have studied within the noise if you wanted to -- there was simply too much happening. It was all new and exciting, and you had to admit that it was overwhelming. Besides, you felt as though you learned more by watching in silence. You had never been never a talker; you made conversation easily, but you were never the social bumblebee that some were.

Flipping through the pages of your spell book, the wolf glanced lazily in your direction. Your eyes fell upon him, and although you could not understand his words, you somehow felt like you understood his emotions. Your tilted your head to the side in an amused fashion as you ran a hand along the smooth pages of the book. "I can only read spells..." you said. "Do you think you could teach me?"

Volug's ears twitched as though he were surprised at your question. He lifted his head from the sandy ground, raising his gaze so that it found yours. "[---insert ancient language---]? [---insert ancient language---]... [---insert ancient language---]."

You could understand only a little of what he said, though you knew that he simplified his speech quite a bit. "Learning the ancient language will help me improve my magic, and who will make a better teacher than you? You speak it after all."

"[---insert ancient language---]."

"I do know a bit," you explained. "But it's all spells... for me, it's memorizing a string of sounds. I rarely know what my spells mean; I just know how to pronounce and say them. That's how a lot of us beorc magicians are. We practice the ancient language, but we don't comprehend it very well. That's why I'm hoping that you'll be willing to help me?"

A sly smile curved along his lips, and he let loose a chilling howl. "[---insert ancient language---]."

During the next few weeks, you studied with Volug. He taught you how to speak the ancient language, while he learned to speak what he deemed the "Tellius tongue" from you. It was a useful exchange, and would benefit both of you in the long run. Even when you were assigned to fight on the battlefield, he would speak to you in the ancient language, and you tried to reply the same way the best you could. During the times of rest, you studied your books with Volug there to help in the event that you could not interpret the words. 

When no one else was around, you had him speak in the modern language so that he could practice forming verbal speech -- his advantage was that he already understood the language. It was just a matter of learning how to speak it.

_"I am impressed,"_ he said to you one day. _"You learned the ancient language quickly and thoroughly in such a short time."_

You thought about what to say, formatting the words in your head before responding. _"Only because you were here to teach me."_

Volug shrugged his canine shoulders. _"You are a hard worker. You had already understood most of the grammar, thanks to your magic study."_

_"Magic only gets you so far in learning the language."_

_"It got you far enough."_

His words brought a smile to your face. You had grown awfully fond of the laguz, and although it might have been somewhat selfish of you to think so, it was nice knowing that you were the only one who he chose to spend time with. Volug did race to Micaiah's side when battles arose, but that was because Nailah had commanded him to do so. Any other time, however, he was with you.

You didn't mind his beast form, though you admitted to yourself that you would have loved to spend more time with him as a human. After all, you had only seen him for a day or so in his human form. He was utterly gorgeous, and you would have leapt at the chance to him again. It was strange feeling this way about someone, but there was something about his flawless appearance that no one could resist.

With a mental sigh, you stood from your sitting position. _"I'm hungry,"_ you said to Volug, who relaxed next to you in the sand. _"I'm going to get something to eat."_ You walked off, heading toward the food tent, where you would be able to receive your lunch ration. Volug nodded, pushing himself to his feet as he followed you. He had already eaten not too long ago, but he had nothing better to do.

As you pushed through the crowd, you suddenly realized that the wolf was no longer walking next to you. "Volug?" you asked. Turning around, you saw that he had forced himself onto the ground, his jaws clamped shut. He looked as though he were in a great deal of pain. You hurriedly rushed to his side. The crowd had gathered to watch the happenings, though they stepped away to give the "dog" room. "Volug!"

His usually dark eyes now glowed a crimson red, and the fur along his back rose stiffly. This frightened you, only because you had never seen the usually calm Volug in such a state before. He prepared to lunge at you, but it seemed like he stopped himself before his hind legs left the ground. A grow escaped his lips, and he doubled over, falling to the sand. He bared his teeth, struggling to his side.

You knelt beside his shaking form. "Volug, what happened to you?" You reached out your hand to touch his head, but he growled again, snapping at you with his sharp fangs. Luckily, you drew your hand back just in time. "Ahh!" For a few seconds, your eyes locked with his, and his red eyes dimmed. You recognized Volug, the real Volug. He was in pain, though you could also sense the fear in his heart. This had obviously never happened before -- even he didn't know what to do.

You grew even more frightened, especially when his eyes flashed again. He glared at you -- this Volug was not the laguz you had known before. This Volug was different, and he was prepared to kill you. He struggled to his feet, barking ferociously at you. His fangs were bared, a few streams of saliva slipping from the edge of his lips.

"Volug, it's me!" you cried. "Why are you doing this?" You held your hands in front of you, trying to tell him that you were not threat.

Your words had no effect on him, however. He continued snarling viciously, taking a few steps forward and then lunging in your direction! You didn't have time to summon a spell; even if you did, you wouldn't have had the heart to attack him. You ducked, though in reality, it wouldn't have done you much good against his sharp fangs. 

A sharp cry of pain was heard from Volug, and you opened your eyes. "Hang on, _____!" Leonardo and Edward had appeared -- one of Leo's arrows was lodged in Volug's right shoulder.

"What are you doing, fool?!" The disturbing Izuka shoved his way toward the rest of you. He took one look at the injured Volug and then glared at Leonardo and Edward. "You are harming, my ingenious creation! Get out of here now!"

"You did this?!" you snapped, pulling yourself to your feet. "What the hell did you do?"

Izuka seemed amused, throwing his head back in a maniacal laugh. "Isn't he marvelous? The laguz... they're so powerful, so strong, and they have so much potential! I've turned him into the ultimate fighting machine. He was my first wolf laguz, and the drug I've used on the other feral ones seems to have worked perfectly... with a few of my clever adjustments, of course."

Volug slowly stood up, in much the same state as he was before -- a vicious brute. The initial pain of the arrow didn't seem to affect him anymore.

The dark magic user was enthralled. "Look at him! He has been injured with still the strength and will to fight! My additions to the drug were ingenious!"

You felt a flare of anger. "He's just an experiment to you?" you hissed. "He's a living being, just like you and I! You don't have the right to drug him!" Without waiting for a response, you returned your gaze to Volug. "Volug, this isn't you! You're being controlled by something in your body! You're not like this!"

The wolf barked, his glowing, red eyes as vibrant as ever. He took a step toward you.

Izuka sneered, "He won't recognize you, foolish girl. He only knows how to fight and kill -- with the feral ones, Daein will be able to become victorious!"

"No!" you retorted, determined to make it so that Volug will eventually regain consciousness. He had to remember... the drug couldn't be that strong, could it? Volug had to recall who you were, and more importantly, who he was. "Volug, you have control yourself; don't let that drug control you!"

He growled, and you wondered what you could do... if he wasn't going to remember, then you would have to help him.

You removed from your cloak the remainder of the olivi grass that he had given to you. The smell of the herb was so strong that you figured it might trigger some memories, particularly for Volug. It was an herb native to his culture after all.

Volug leaped toward you as he did before, but this time you didn't flinch. Instead, you fell backwards so that he wouldn't have the chance of sinking his fangs into your flesh. With a thud, you hit the ground. He ended up pinning you to the sand with his massive paw. His eyes were still red, still feral, but you knew that your friend was there somewhere. You quickly shoved the olivi grass in front of his nose, and he slowed, seemingly confused at this strange smell.

"Come on, Volug..." you said, staring at his canine face. "You remember me, don't you? You have to remember yourself..." Your breathing was rough, not only because of the fear of being hurt, but because you were afraid that Volug would not recover. 

He seemed to have changed or was at least thinking about what was happening. However, the drug dominated his senses and he snarled at you. His breath was drenched in a foreign odor, what you believed to be the drug.

You had to think quickly or else Volug would soon end your life. With a sideways glance, you noticed that Leonardo had strung another arrow. "Don't you dare, Leo!" you cried out, afraid that the laguz may suffer from too many injuries. In the end, you were sure that pain would not do anything to help the situation -- it would probably only heighten his desire to fight. Turning your attention back to Volug, you flicked a few strands of olivi grass into the wolf's parted jaws. "It's olivi grass, Volug," you said. "You gave this to me with I was poisoned, remember?"

When he froze, either at the bitter taste or the recollection of the flavor, he took a few, pained steps backwards, freeing you. Slowly, you noticed that the muscles around his lips relaxed, though his eyes still glowed a blood red. He was no longer as aggressive as he was earlier, but he was still under the influence of the drug.

You took this chance to approach him in a crouched position, offering the last of the olivi grass. When Volug didn't respond, you spoke, "Please, you have to remember... don't let that drug control you." An idea formed in your mind -- this was an unfamiliar language to him. Perhaps speaking in the ancient tongue would bring him away from the drug's influence. You decided that it was worth the try. _"Volug, do you understand me?"_

His ears flickered toward you, and you knew that regardless of whether he understood what you were saying, the ancient language had an effect on him. The redness in his eyes faded, if only slightly.

You tried again. _"You can't let that drug take control of you... this isn't who you really are, Volug."_ You knew that you had caught his attention. Was this actually working? There was only one way to find out. _"You have to remember! Remember all of your friends! You were sent here to help Micaiah by Queen Nailah... that's why you're here. You remember your leader, don't you?"_

He appeared to be fighting with himself. His entire body shook as he collapsed to the ground, his eyes wide open in obvious pain. Volug growled furiously, though his anger wasn't targeted at anyone in particular. He attempted to rise again, fighting the influence of the drug. 

Figuring that the remainder of the olivi grass could only help if it had any effect at all, you rushed to Volug's side and quickly slipped some of it into his mouth. Fortunately, he did not spit it out; instead, he slowly swallowed it as though it pained him to do so. You reached out to him, your hand resting behind his ears even as you crouched next to Volug. _"You have to fight, Volug!"_ you encouraged. _"I know it's hard, but you have to keep on fighting! Don't give up!"_

His eyes shut, and he shuddered uncontrollably. He didn't flinch at the touch of your hand, nor did he make a move to attack, which you decided was a good thing.

You spoke to him once more. _"Please, Volug... don't let it control you! Remember your friends! Remember me..."_

Volug then opened his eyes wearily, and to your relief, they were the same dark shade that they were before, the way that they should have been. He was back to normal, though he was much too exhausted to do anything else. The gaze he exchanged with you was a comforting one, however, and that was all you needed. Volug then fell onto the sand once again, this time because his body and mind were worn out.

* * *

Izuka was reprimanded for his work, while Micaiah and Sothe were furious along with the rest of the Dawn Brigade. Prince Pelleas didn't do much about his advisor, but you had no say in the decision. You sorely hoped that Izuka would rot in hell for what he had done, and even though the prince did not punish him, the Goddess would for tampering with her creatures.

You rested beside Volug's cot -- you had been here for two days. He had unconsciously reverted to his human form, probably because of the stress on his body. Laura took care of him, but you rarely left his side. You were hoping that he would awaken soon. It was comforting to know that he regained his concept of self before he passed out again, though the fact that he hadn't awoken at all distressed you.

"You need to rest, _____," Laura said, resting a warm hand on your shoulder. "I'll take care of Volug, I promise. Go grab something to eat and see the sunshine. Micaiah is worried about you -- at the very least, leave this tent to comfort her."

You supposed that the healer was right. Staying beside him wasn't going to make him awaken any faster. You didn't want to worry Micaiah either; you were sure that she was just as concerned about him as you were. With a quick word of thanks, you stepped from the dark tent, realizing just how long it had been since you had last been outside.

After making your way to the chef for your ration, you ate and sat yourself along a hill side. For the first time in these past two days, you found peace. The sun had already set, and the stars littered the skies above. A luminous moon glowed, its pearly shine a fair source of light for the area. The warm day had cooled into night, and the world was still even as a gentle breeze graced the land.

Inhaling deeply, you felt the wind brush through your hair as you opened your spell book. The pale moonlight barely allowed you to read the text, but you managed. The ancient words actually made sense now. Volug had taught you well, and the spells were no longer strings of gibberish -- they were a beautiful language, and you understood the meanings behind the words. He had done so much for you... what would you do without him?

A sadness and concern grew heavy in your heart, but what your heard next surprised you. _"You look awfully wistful sitting there by yourself."_

You blinked, wondering how it was possible, and when you turned, you saw that it was Volug, a wry grin on his usually serious face. "Volug! You're alright!" Your sorrow lifted in an instant -- your happiness only escalated as you discovered that he had not shifted into his beast form. He was the handsome, well-built man you had seen the first time you had met him.

_"Not going to lie... that drug wasn't easy to overcome."_ He nodded at you. _"I thought I would be consumed by it, but you came along. You saved me, _____."_ His eyes then found the beautiful moon. _"If you weren't there, then I doubt I would still be here, conscious and healthy. And it was a risk on your part as well -- I could have easily killed you."_ Volug then shut his eyes, as though the memory had been painful to him. His next words were spoken with a thick accent, but you understood him. "Thank you."

A smile had blossomed upon your lips. "I couldn't leave you there like that," you explained. "Even if you were aggressive, I knew that you wouldn't want to remain as one of the feral ones. No one should have to live without his thoughts and memories. I took the chance, and I'm glad that I did. _I care about you._" The last part was added somewhat gingerly, since you were unsure how he would respond.

Volug walked toward you, and sat down beside you on the sand. _"And I you,"_ replied simply.

He was close, much closer than he usually was when he sat next to you, despite the time you had spent together. You felt the heat radiating from his body, and you could smell a comfortably foreign scent -- something your had grown to enjoy. Now that he was fine, you realized just how exhausted you were. You had barely slept for the past two days since you had been tending to him. Without a word, you leaned your head onto his strong shoulder, hoping that he wouldn't mind.

Volug glanced at you carefully, but he didn't tug his shoulder away. Instead, you could have sworn that he smiled. He then gently pulled you closer with his arm, and you snuggled into his chest, entirely happy at the way things were turning out. He leaned down, brushing your forehead with his lips in a light kiss before resting his head on yours.

At this point, nothing could describe how blessed you were. You lay in Volug's arms, warm and content -- he accepted you, and even responded in an affectionate manner. ...but what touched you the most was your ability to communicate with him, not with words, not with gestures, but though emotions and feelings. You doubted that most would be able to communicate in such a manner -- in sheer silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!


End file.
